Invader ZUKO
by EvilAngel310
Summary: When small green aliens experiment on emotionally unstable teenaged firebenders, the results aren't pretty. Featuring characters from Avatar: TLA, Invader Zim, and Pokemon. Kind of...graphic...and gory... One shot.


Azula landed in between Aang and Katara, falling into a perfect stance. But before any of them could move to attack or defend, a ball of flame splashed onto the ground between Aang and Azula as Zuko joined the fray. The other three watched him suspiciously, unsure whose side he was on. Zuko's gaze flickered from Azula to Aang and back again several times, his expression...uncertain. Azula cocked an eyebrow at him. Zuko's eyes came to rest on Aang. Aang's eyes widened. He tensed, waiting for the ball of flame to fly towards him.

It never came.

Zuko suddenly dropped his stance, retrieving a small round object from his belt. Lifting it high, he shouted in a high, squeaky voice: "PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!" A little yellow creature leapt down. Azula went rigid.

"Must...resist...cuteness..." With a shriek, she leapt for the little creature, but she never touched him.

"Pikachu!" the creature cried as he blasted her with a powerful surge of lightning. The corpse hit the far wall and splattered against the green crystal spikes. Aang too gave in to the power of the cuteness and crawled forward to stroke the Pokemon. Pikachu allowed the animal-loving Air Nomad to stroke his fur for a moment before he returned to his little shell-thingummy.

Aang looked up at Zuko with an expression of delight and gratitude. "I always knew there was good in you!" exclaimed the optimistic airbender. Zuko looked a bit annoyed.

"Thank you!" Katara agreed, running to give Aang a hug, while at the same time throwing every sort of praise that she could think of Zuko's way. Zuko went from pink with pride to green with jealousy as the Water Tribe girl began making out with the Avatar. Suddenly, he was struck with what seemed (at that moment) a great way to get rid of the monk so that he could get with Katara.

He pulled a white metal thermos from his tunic and pressed a button on the side, transforming it into a small white robot, who dropped to the ground and began banging his arms against his head and shrieking, his voice a high-pitched whine. Hearing the commotion, Aang glanced over at the firebender, whose scarred face was lit with malicious glee. Aang paled as Zuko pointed at Aang's large, bald head and shouted, "LOOK, GIR! TACOS!

The robot froze, turning his head slowly to stare at Aang, a trickle of drool hanging from his mouth. Katara, seeing Aang's expression, turned to follow his gaze.

"What-?" As soon as the first word left her mouth, GIR shot across the room and latched himself to the airbender's head. Aang's screams echoed throughout the cabin as GIR gnawed on his hairless skull. Katara stood, rooted to the spot with shock. GIR paused for a moment in his assault on the Avatar's noggin to comment, "YOUR HEAD SMELLS LIKE A PUPPY!" In just a few minutes, there was nothing left of Aang's head but a bloody mess of brains and blood splattered across the cavern floor. Zuko's hysterical laughter echoed eerily through the room. Katara, so horrified by her boyfriend's tragic demise, drowned herself in her own tears, and, in her next life, went on to brutally murder the girl who wrote this sickening plot twist.

Zuko, so disappointed by the death of the girl he liked, went entirely insane and eventually passed out from lack of oxygen (due to his ceaseless, deranged laughter). About three days later, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, King Kuei and a platoon of earthbender bodyguards finally ventured below to find out what has happened to the foursome. They were met with a gruesome spectacle. Azula was a pile of blackened guts, Aang no longer had a head, Katara lay swollen and blue, and Zuko was sprawled across the floor, giggling like a little girl.

Iroh had a heart attack and died from the shame.

King Kuei ran away and was found ripped limb-from-limb in a platypus-bear cave.

Sokka decided to join Zuko on the floor.

And Toph quickly discovered what a great bowling ball GIR made.

To this day, no one knows what happened to the platoon of earthbenders.

And the moral of this story is: Firebenders should NEVER allow small green aliens to experiment on their brains.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this years and years ago...probably during writing class. I'd rather do anything than pay attention. I was like 11. Don't judge me.<strong>

** ENJOY!**

**Reviews are like ice cream. The cake is a lie. I WOULD LIKE CAKE AND ICE CREAM, PLEASE.**


End file.
